Memoirs of a Medic
by tallgirl20
Summary: Collections of Naruto one-shots, focused mainly on Sakura.
1. Table of Contents

Inside are the collections of my Sakura one-shots. Every time I add one, I will put the summery here for you as if it was its only story. Hope you enjoy the more compact view.

**Chapter 1:** **The Ultimate Goal **Oneshot: SakSus, Sakura had made her decision. The only question left to wonder is how on earth can she follow through?

Rated: K – English – Family – Sakura H. & Sasuke U. - (Originally) Reviews: 2 – Published 02-24-09 -

Complete

**Chapter 2: The Fallen Petal **Sakura finally understands what she took for granted so much as a child when it is finally taken away from her. One-shot.

Rated T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Family – Sakura H. – (Originally) Reviews 3 – Published 01-12-09 - Complete

**Chapter 3: Ugly **Oneshot: Revelations can leave you empty or they can leave you filled. Onesided SasukexSakura slight SakuraxSai

Rated: T - English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Sakura H. & Sai – (Originally) Reviews: 3 – Published 09-07-09 - Complete


	2. The Ultimate Goal

Edited: 2/16/12 – below is the one-shot, the ultimate goal , which originally was its own separate story before being combined here.

AN: Wow, I don't think I have ever written something so short... It think this was supposed to be the epilogue for a story I had been comtemplating writing, but it was going to be uber sad, and I'm not really sure I want to write it anymore. But, I do really like this piece of writing, and it has nothing really to do with the story except for the Sakura x Sasuke theme to it. SO! I thought in a moment of rashness to share it with you. *shrug* It doesn't really have a point. Just a little mother daughter moment from Sakura's past. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. If I did, Sakura would still be kicking Sasuke's ass for leaving him even as she dragged him to the alter! *huff*

* * *

><p>The Ultimate Goal<p>

"Sakura? Sakura?" A frantic mother's voice echoed through her house. "Sakura, where are you?"

The giggling little child kept hidden in the closet. She was going to be a ninja after all. Her vert eyes sparkled as she thought of her future. She was going to be the best ninja ever! In her childlike mind, she was the epitome of beauty and skills. A goofy grin split her face as her fantasy became real, at least in her mind.

"_Oh, Sakura! Please marry me!" One of the men cried as she walked confidently by._

The little pink haired girl giggled a little louder.

"_Sakura will not marry you! Her skills make her far more worthy! I shall be her husband!"_

_But Sakura had eyes for none of the men around her. They looked towards a pair of almost shy black orbs. The youngest Uchiha boy, Sasuke. The confident Kuniochi smirked at him. His eyes showed his amusement._

"_Sakura…" His deep voice rumbled._

The little girl's hands went to her cheeks as she blushed and giggled. Sasuke was so handsome! She would definitely make him her man! He would want her too. Because she would be worth it. He would tell her he loved her; she would be a perfect wife.

"_Sakura, marry me." Her eyes locked with his deep affectionate pools._

A tinny, excited squeal alerted the frantic mother of her daughter's position. As Haruno Emi opened the sliding panel separating her from her daughter, she let out a sigh of relief. There sitting on the floor was her giggling, blushing daughter.

"Sakura…" Her voice sighed away her fear.

Her daughter's wide jade eyes looked up at her mother. She looked down as she noticed her mother stance. Emi's hands were on her hips. Sakura was intelligent for her age; she knew what that meant. She was in for a lecture.

"Sakura-chan," her mother's voice chided, "why are you hiding in the closet?" Emi Haruno could not understand her child anymore. She was always disappearing and acting so strange lately. It had the young woman worried. The other day, Emi could have sworn Sakura said she wasn't going to go to school.

A sly smile slid over her daughter's face as jade met emerald. The smile grew to cover the child's full face. Emi had rarely seen Sakura so excited. "I'm practicing!"

Emi's eyes widened. What on earth would require her daughter to hide in a closet? _Only a - No, surely it couldn't be that._ Emi's mind screamed at her. Her heart couldn't take it. Surely her daughter wanted to be a civilian. Her whole family was civilian. She had a family that loved her. She had friends didn't she? Emi was frightened to ask the five year old girl what she meant, but she knew she must. "Sakura, practicing for what?" _Please let it just be a game._

"Mommy, I'm going to be a ninja!" Her daughter's eyes closed in happiness as her smile grew larger still.

"WHY?" Emi gasped her hand holding her shattering heart. She couldn't loose her only child. She couldn't loose her cherry blossom.

Her daughter's eyes shifted to the floor and a blush tinged her cheeks. Emi frowned at the unusual reaction. "I want to be Uchiha Sakura." If Emi had thought she was confused before, it was nothing to how she now felt. She felt faint. _Uchiha…_ Her mind was filled with the white and red fan, the clan symbol both feared an admired. Her poor daughter could never marry one of them. They would never accept her little blossom, but still she had to know even as her heart screamed for her to remain silent.

"Which Uchiha?" She whispered wondering if one would strike her down for even saying their honored name.

Her daughter giggled one final time before exclaiming, "Uchiha Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

><p>See? Nothing too much. Just a little silly moment. If i do ever decide to expand this into a complete story (which seems highly unlikely at this point) I will more than likely take this off fanfiction. Until then, I hope that you enjoy the random moment. Please review, even though it was short and rather nonepic. I hope it at least made you smile once! lol! Later.<p> 


	3. The Fallen Petal

Edited: 2/16/2011 – Below is the original one-shot, the fallen petal, which appeared as its own separate one-shot before being combined into Memoirs.

AN: Hello~ I hope that everyone is doing well! This is just something that stuck into my head as I was trying to write another Sakura story. I must admit, I really love Sakura. So if you hate her or think she's completely OOC, I tried to make her more like how I see her in Shippendun not in Naruto the original (becuase yes I understand she was useless then, but I still loved her). Anyway, this is my memorial to Sakura. I hope that you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. (If I did, Sakura would be kicking Sasuke's butt back to Konoha! CHA!)

* * *

><p>The Fallen Petal<p>

Sakura stood alone as the world seemed to chill around her though the sun still shown brightly, cheerfully above her. To Sakura, nothing in this moment could be described as cheerful. Her glittering, unique eyes stared disbelieving at the indents in the stone. She knew she must look like such a sight at that moment as she bent down to her knees in the soft, cool grass.

Sakura hadn't even known. She had been away on another mission when the accident had happened. A sad smile graced her pink lips as her brown hair fluttered in front of her face. She hadn't released the Henge yet. At the moment, she didn't want to be herself. She didn't want to see anyone who knew her. All she wanted to do was sit and stare at the two names carved onto the stone. Two names which held so much meaning.

_Haruno Emi_

_Haruno Ryou_

Two people who were now forever gone. Her porcelain fingers stretched out hesitantly to touch the indentations. _Cold…_ She thought as her finger connected with the marble stone. It was so cold. Her hand withdrew to clutch at her arms. It was all cold. Her parents had never harmed a single person. Her father was a civilian merchant. _Why did they have to die?_ Her voice screamed inside her though not a sound escaped.

"_Sakura-chan!" His lively voice boomed as she slipped in her parent's home._

"_To-chan, what is it?" The eighteen year old asked her father._

_He beamed a wide smile in her direction before hugging her mother close to him. "I got a promotion at work! The boss gave me free tickets to the fancy bath house near the border!"_

_Sakura's eyes widened in excitement. "Omedetou (congratulations), To-chan! Sugoi (amazing)!"_

"_Desho (right)?" He said with a proud smile. Sakura's family was not wealthy being mere middle class civilians; and she knew her father was pleased with his accomplishment and gift to his wife. "We leave next week!"_

"_Anata (dear)," Haruno Emi smiled as she spoke, "arigatou gozaimasu (thank you)." The woman said contently as she settled against his chest._

"_Lie (your welcome)." Haruno Ryou replied as his head leaned to rest atop his wife's._

Sakura didn't even notice that the tears had started to fall. A bitter sweet smile had slipped onto her face as she had remembered her family. She clutched at her arms tighter. Some part of her mind realized that she would have to heal them later, but it was so distant at that moment all she could feel was the numbing sensation of loosing her family.

She wouldn't cry out though. She couldn't cry out. She was a ninja, she was a Jounin. She had leaned over the years what her emotions would do to her. She readily admitted over time that it was a problem. She couldn't become the cold, emotionless soldiers that the others could. She could kill; she had killed before with no regret. Yet, Sakura could not give up her emotions. Instead, she had learned to control them.

She felt the deep sorrow well up inside of her and tears traced harder against her cheeks. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how many memories would play in her head, this was all she could do for them.

Except live. One of her arms released its death grip and touched those sacred words again. _Haruno_. She knew her mother and father worried so much about her when she went away. It had to have been horrible to watch her leave every time wondering if this time would be their daughter's last. Oh ironic that she would be the one to survive the longest.

Then there was the trace of guilt. If they hadn't gone to the hot spring then they wouldn't have been attacked by the rogue nins. If Sakura had just told them about the heightened activity at the border, they might have stayed behind. She shook her head lightly. It did her no good to think that way. Besides, she knew her father well. He was too stubborn not to go.

"_EH? Me afraid?"_ She could hear his voice shout vividly in her mind.

She smiled as she thought about his reckless stubborn streak that often caused the rare flash of anger from her mother. She laughed as she realized just how much she had resembled her parents. It was a slightly crazed laugh, but it helped.

She wondered vaguely why she felt happier, lighted. Her tears came harder, and despite how hard she tried to keep it in a small sob escaped her lips. It quickly morphed into a choked laugh. She just couldn't stop smiling. Bubble like laughter erupted from her heart even as she felt the tiny shards cut deeper. Both her hands came to rest on the stone as she laid her irrational head on their stone.

She was so sad and so happy at the same time. Because it was as she remembered them, that she remembered how blessed she had been. The tears streamed down her face as more cherished times flew past her mind.

_Her mother's eyes widened at the little girl before her. "Sakura-chan! What happened?"_

_Sakura stood muddy and covered in small cuts from head to toe, yet she was smiling just as brightly as when she had declared she would marry Uchiha Sasuke. "I was practicing with some classmates."_

"_I certainly hope they were nice." Emi's voice exclaimed as she went to the closet for bandages. When she returned, Sakura had lost her smile. Her face far too sad for her buoyant personality._

"_Sakura-chan?" Emi asked the seven year old with a knowing smile as she pushed away the hair that hid her forehead, "you are a beautiful little girl-" her daughter shot her a tiny glare. "Kuniochi." She corrected as her hand moved to caress her beloved daughter's dirty cheek._

_Sakura's young eyes had returned to the floor almost afraid of what her mother had said. "But," her jade eyes dimmed, "I have a big forehead."_

_Emi's chuckle slipped from her mouth before she could help it. She closed her eyes as she let her laughter out. Sakura frowned. "Oh, my little blossom, is that what was bothering you?" Sakura looked back at the floor before looking almost shyly up from under her lashes. She gave a faint nod._

_Emi's loving smile grew as she asked, "Do you want to know a secret?"_

_Sakura's curiously beat her dwindling self-consciousness. She nodded with a smile. Emi's hand left her daughter's cheek before tapping her own forehead._

"_Sakura-chan, I have a big forehead too."_

Even now Sakura couldn't help the warm feelings spreading back through her body. Haruno Emi had been beautiful; her hair was more of a strawberry blond than the pure pink that her daughter had. She kept it held back in a braid almost constantly. Her light emerald eyes held so much knowledge in the eyes of her only daughter. She was short, but she made up for it in her indomitable spirit which Sakura couldn't help but hope she would some day hold. She knew she could never match the kindness of her mother though it was something she would always treasure. Just as she would treasure her father.

"_Itai!" The man's voice boomed across the house._

"_To-chan" Sakura scolded as she walked into the room._

_Haruno Ryou sat in his favorite chair with a finger in his mouth. Sakura noticed the glint of a throwing star conspicuously on the floor near his leg. She raised an eyebrow at the supposed adult in the room. "Gomen, Sakura-chan." He pleaded just like a child._

_Sakura tried to resist the urge to smile at her father as she extended a hand towards him. He gave a short pout before pulling the bleeding finger from his mouth and putting it in his daughter's capable hands. A moment later green energy surrounded the small, yet deep cut. Sakura sighed as she finished bandaging up her father._

"_To-chan," she warned again as she picked up the throwing star from the ground, "Shinobi weapons are very sharp. Please don't mess with them again. You might slice your finger off."_

"_You could just put it back on." He teased his daughter._

_She gave him a mildly severe glare, "I would have to take you to the hospital though. Shizune-san would not be pleased. Tsunade-shisho would make me do extra practice for weapons negligence." Sakura ground her teeth at the thought of her angry shisho. It would definitely involve pain._

_Her father gave a grumpy snort. "Hai, hai." He grumbled…_

She laughed again as her father's comical face sat disgruntled in that overly plump chair as more tears fell from her eyes. _He was always getting himself into trouble._ She sat there as the cool stone chilled her heated body. She let the memories, the emotions, the joy, the sadness free for a few moments as she remembered what she would never have again.

She stiffened for a second as she noticed the chakra signature coming slowly towards her then smiled. She wiped the still flowing tears off her face the best she could while the Shinobi came towards her at a leisurely pace. Still staring at the carved names she addressed her visitor.

"Kaka-sempai," she acknowledged her former sensai.

"Yo!" Came his custom greeting.

She gave a faint smile as her eyes turned toward the lazy clouds. "I don't normally see you in this part of the neighborhood."

Kakashi glanced at her face and was surprised the calmness he saw there. He saw the pain, but was somewhat surprised at her behavior, though he didn't let it show.

"I was lost on the road of life." He replied simply.

Sakura looked back over her shoulder at her fellow Jounin with a wry smile. "Really?" She questioned with an arched eyebrow. "I heard the new Ichi-Ichi book was delayed at the press." She noticed the small twitch in his visible eye and smiled at it. "How are you coping with your loss?" She teased.

He looked down at her curiously. "How are you coping with yours?"

She looked back at the stone, her face wistful. "I know I'm insane to think like this, but I'm almost ... happy." Kakashi hid his surprise with well practiced ease and waited for her to continue. "I know they worried about me. Mom especially," she clarified as she lightly touched the name, "didn't want me to become a ninja."

"As a child, all I wanted was to be closer to Sasuke. For me that meant the Ninja Academy. Now I realize how much it scarred her. For her only child to enter the world of death. I don't regret my decisions." She said her voice filled with emotion. "I will never regret the path I chose."

She looked back up at him. Her jade eyes clear and bright. "They never had to feel the pain of losing their only child." Her hand clintched over her heart as if trying to keep it together. "And for that, I am eternally grateful, because I am strong, Kaka-sempai. I'm a ninja."

He shook his head at her. Slightly disgruntled that he had even put up his book in search of her and secretly pleased she was doing well, he pulled out his lecerous book and walked away.

"Ja-ne, Sakura-chan." He waved as his eyes scanned his precious book greedily.

"Ja, Kaka-sempai." She said as she gave one last look at the memorial to her parents. "Sayonara, Ka-san, To-chan."

Pink cherry blossoms floated through the gentle breeze as the strange pink haired ninja disappeared from slight back into the world she knew she belonged in.

* * *

><p>*sigh of relief* Phew! I did it! I would very, <em>very<em> much like to hear what you think of this one shot. I spent a bit of time thinking about it and I would like to hear your thoughts as well. Ja!


	4. Ugly

Edited: 2/16/2011 – This one-shot originally appeared as its own one-shot, ugly, before it was combined into Memoirs.

AN: Well, this was a part of a story that I was going to write, but I decided it was going to be very dark and would make me very sad. SO! Instead, I took this pivital point in the story for you to see. Really, it was the only part that mattered anyway. I hope that you like it. It has quite a bit of bad!Sasuke, but oh well. Enjoy this rather ansty look at SasukexSakura and budding SakuraxSai.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the anime or manga. *sigh* Life is so poor for us fanficfion people...

* * *

><p>Ugly<p>

"Marry me." The sentence was short, caustic, demanding, and so very like him. It also happened to be culmination of all her childhood fantasies. How long had she dreamed of this moment? How many years had she waited for him, longed for him?

Sakura's heart thudded in her chest, and she was sure he could hear it. Could he feel her emotions? Could he see the disbelief? The raw shock, was it obvious in her expressive eyes? Tsunade always said it was, with his special abilities he should have been able to too. Sakura couldn't tell though. His eyes were dark, emotionless. He looked down at her as he always had. The aloof atmosphere he wore still clung to his skin. His chaotic hair still stuck up just _so_ on the back of his head like it always did. Surely, she had heard him wrong.

"What?" She almost couldn't get her voice to work. The raspy, choked noise that came from her throat startled her.

His eyes watched her almost clinically, still so superior even when asking such a thing.

"I hate repeating myself, Sakura. It's annoying." Sasuke's smooth voice flowed around her, ensnaring her. It was deep, silky, deadly.

Still, despite his warning, Sakura couldn't push past her confusion. He couldn't want to marry her. She could remember vividly the day three years ago when he had walked back to Konoha with his head high. She couldn't remember ever being happier. She had learned later that he had finally killed his older brother, as well as Orochimaru. For those acts, he was allowed to keep his life.

His genin words echoed through her head, and she realized that rebuilding his clan was the only goal he had left. He wanted her to marry him? Confusion swirled inside her, mystifying her. _Why?_ Why now? Disbelief brought about suspicion even as her heart screamed at her to say yes. _YES! _This was what she had always wanted. She wanted to say it.

"_Why?"_ The question came out instead.

His perfect mouth twisted downwards so slightly that if she didn't know him as well as she did she wouldn't have even noticed. But, she had. And she knew. He was loosing his patience with her.

"I would have though it was obvious, _Sakura_." He almost, almost, hissed.

She sucked in a shaky breath as her mind whirled into overdrive. No way. It wasn't possible.

"You love me?" Awed and deliriously happy, Sakura took a small step forwards. She couldn't believe it. Something in her chest had expanded until her chest was almost painfully full. It was a miracle. She couldn't think past that short thought. Her mind completely consumed by his subtle confession, Sakura missed the hardening of his already cold eyes.

"No."

Sakura flinched. A hand went convulsively to her heart as something inside her seemed to break. That one syllable cut into her like the sharpened edge of a kanata. The fragile heart that had taken so long to mend seemed to shatter within her. The jagged edges bit into her with every breath.

"Then why?" The strangled sob begged. "Why would you marry me?" Her voice rose sharply as she lost herself.

He snorted. "Your perfect chakra control and your loyalty to me."

"Perfect chakra-" she whispered as her brows drew together in confusion. Sasuke watched dispassionately as understanding lit her eyes, as her eyes grew hard. "For the children." Her voice had lost all emotion. Hard and unyielding, she questioned him locking away everything else for her own sanity. "You want my abilities to make stronger children."

"Yes." That silky voice conceded. She watched his face for any sign of apology, of regret. There was nothing but his empty gaze. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Her dreams had just shattered around her. The only man she had ever wanted only wanted her for her skills. He didn't love her. He didn't even lust after her. It was all for his clan. This _dead_ clan.

Her fists clinched as chakra glowed around them. She couldn't marry him without love. It would destroy her. It was already destroying her. She glared at the floor unable to meet his eyes. "No." Her voice was soft, but defiant. She couldn't remember ever telling him no. She couldn't remember ever standing up for herself with him around.

His coal black eyes narrowed. "What was that, Sakura?" His voice mocked.

Her head shot up. Her vivid emerald eyes glared at him. "I said no, Sasuke." It was so _hard_ to keep the reflexive kun off his name. She hated herself in that moment because his name still sent shivers down her spine. She hated him, but her heart, crumbling in her chest, was dying without him. Pricks of pain at the corners of her eyes told her she was too close to tears. She refused to cry in front of him. She wouldn't give him that.

His eyes bled red. "Yes, Sakura, you will."

Horrified and unable to pull her eyes away, Sakura watched the black commas begin to spin. _NO! He wouldn't. Sasuke wouldn't._

"You will be my wife, Sakura."

Tears leaked from her eyes as helplessly, she realized she had walked right into his trap, like a spider's careful web. Her frantic heart beat hysterically within her chest as the world began to blur, as she tried to fight him off.

_Knock. Knock._

And just like that, he was gone. Sakura sucked in breath as her body trembled from the residual terror. Her legs were rooted to the floor. Her mind refused to process what might have just happened. Her hands grasped at her arms trying to hold her fracturing body together. Green charka searched frantically for something to fix, but there was nothing it could do. Unfocused, her eyes darted around her apartment.

_Knock. Knock._

Her eyes flickered over to the door. Someone was there. She couldn't even begin to explain her thankfulness to whoever was at her door, just as she couldn't force her legs to move. The shock was total.

She watched almost detached as the door knob twisted and the door opened.

Dark hair and pale skin was all she could see. She sucked in a horrified breath. _He came back!_

The trembles started again as her mind completely detached. She couldn't see anything.

"Good afternoon, Ugly." _Sai._

She was safe. That revelation broke through the dam that held back the flood of emotions within. Without it, she was lost as they broke over her in waves. She snapped under the siege. Her murderous eyes flashed at him. Unknowing of the danger he was in or pretending not to see, Sai merely continued to smile his wonderfully fake smile.

"You _bastard_! Why do you call me that? I am not UGLY!"

Chakra twirled around her arm as her murderous rage sought some outlet, any outlet. Logically, somewhere within her, she knew she wasn't this angry at him. Emotionally, she couldn't care less. Her hand cocked backwards as she armed for his pale uncovered stomach.

"Of course, you aren't."

Her fist stopped mere millimeters away from his cool skin. Broken by his bizarre confession, she could only stare at him blankly. Everything inside of her was stilled, tensed.

"_What?" _It was too much for her. The pink haired konoichi felt emotionally empty.

He merely smiled at her and pulled out a battered book from his shoulder pack. "_The Uncertain Teen's Guide to Making New Friends _says that teenagers often give nicknames to their close friends. Nicknames are commonly the opposite trait of what the potential friend truly is. For example, Naruto is Dickless. You are Ugly."

Drained, Sakura collapsed onto the floor. Her head was cradled in her hands. "Are you saying I'm pretty, Sai." Her voice was muffled.

"No, you are Ugly."

She looked up at him and noticed for the first time that she could remember that Sai's eyes were not empty. It was so obvious after looking at Sasuke's. Sai's were filled with emotion if you just looked. She looked and saw his confusion and worry. He was worried about her even if he didn't know it.

"Are you sick, Ugly? You haven't punched me yet." He said with a smile.

A choked noise of release came from her lips as she stood up. Her vision blurred before her as her broken heart leaked again. Before Sai could even blink, he was engulfed in Sakura's arms as she buried her head in his pale chest. Uncomfortable, Sai tried to move her until he felt the wetness soaking through his shirt. He stiffened. His books hadn't told him how to deal with situations like this. Still, the uneasy feeling in his gut – an emotion he didn't know yet – seemed to dissolve when she had collided with him. It was enough to keep him there. Something else was growing the longer she stayed in his arms, but Sai was too inexperienced to understand what it was or what he needed to do about it.

"Hold me, Sai. Please." Her soft plea reached his ears.

Slowly, he raised his arms and curled them around her. Her sobs grew, and he almost redrew, but she clung closer to him, crushing him to her soft body. Her strawberry scent assaulted his senses, and he decided he liked the fragrance.

His fingers fisted in her shirt as completely unfamiliar emotions threatened to overwhelm him. All he knew was that he couldn't remember ever feeling so warm. Sakura had never felt so cherished.

"Oh, Ugly, Tsunade-sama wants you in her office."

* * *

><p>Naruto decided rather quickly that Tsunade's message wasn't all that important especially when he saw the human sized hole in Sakura's wall and an unconcious Sai laying on the ground across the hall. He would try again later after she had cooled off a little.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: *peeking around the wall* Well? I hope that wasn't too strange... Sai can't be fixed in a day you know. I would like to know what you think. *blinking puppy eyes* Pleez.<p>

Tg


End file.
